Tinted Glass
by Annabeth Holmes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, late at night, after a party, alone- I wonder what could happen there? Percabeth lemons rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Tinted Glass

**Hey guys this is an M rated fanfic and its rated that for a reason so if you don't like in depth sex stories this isn't for you!**

Annabeth's POV

Look I didn't mean to get drunk that night. I never meant for me to lose my virginity. Sometimes one thing leads to another and you just have to go with it. This is what happened…

I was ready to go to the party. I was I a great mood I got to spend my whole night at my boyfriends with all my friends around but not too close to us. I was all ready to go I was wearing my mini skirt and a very revealing tank top so I wasn't surprised when Percy's jaw dropped as he opened the door. I casually walked to the passenger side door and got in while Percy tried to form a comprehendible word. Eventually he said

"You look… uh… wow" to which I laughed and replied

"I do dress up sometimes you know seaweed brain" and we sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

2 hours later

By now I was completely wasted and ushering people I didn't know out the door I just wanted Percy and that was all I was thinking about. I pulled my miniskirt up as short as I could get it and pulled my tank top down as far as possible and walked into the living room Percy was in there watching T.V and I walked over to him. Once I was behind him I said in the most seductive voice I could muster

"Hey sexy turn around " In a flash I felt Percy's lips crash onto mine, I paused at first, surprised, but then returned the kiss with so much passion a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed. Percy's toung brushed my lip and I opened my mouth inviting him in our toungs fought for dominance, eventually his won and I felt him roam all around my mouth. When he was satisfied with my mouth he continued to lick and kiss and nibble all the way down my neck, his teeth softly tugging on my ear and biting my neck. I began to let soft moans escape my lips as Percy pulled the tank top off my body and continued trailing kisses down my slender figure pausing at my navel. He licked and kissed my navel for what seemed like forever whilst running his muscular hand down my petit thighs causing me to buck my hips in protest.

"For fucks sake just get on with it" I moaned loudly,

"You're wish is my command" he said seductively before ruthless tearing off the thin piece of fabric still covering my bouncing D cups and began to suck and bite my right one causing my moans to get even ore arousing. His left hand began to work on massaging my other breast while his other hand gently slid the tight mini skirt off my sweaty body and started to rub me through my dripping thong. I let out a painful scream and he stopped and looked up with a worried look on his face. In reply to this I pushed him off me and knelt down in front of him. I pulled his zipper down with my teeth and recklessly tore off his jeans and boxers and grabbed the beautiful 9 ½ inch penis that lay underneath. Now it was his turn to moan as I licked and nibbled and worked my way up and down his gorgeous member, my right hand started to fondle with his balls whilst my left tore the stupid thong off my soaking pussy.

"Oh Gods Annabeth," Percy screamed "oh… Gods …I'm cumming."

I prepared myself and swallowed all of his juices, he tasted salty but with a hint of seaweed and that lovely smell there always is on the beach. I pulled my mouth off Percy's cock and he took this as an opening as quick as a flash I was on the sofa with my hands tied together with Percy eating me out. I moaned and groaned and occasionally shrieked as his toung penetrated my tight pussy and his finger nails raked my perfect ass. Finally I couldn't take it I yelled

"Percy fuck me now."

His fingers caressed the folds of my cunt and pussy and then slowly but forcefully his whole 9 ½ inches went into my tight women hood and this time I screamed in pure pain. Percy waited and when the pain subsided I gave him a nod he started pumping harder and faster and the screams of pain turned into screams of pure thrill as both Percy and I released our juices into each other. Both of us moaned in joy and collapsed next to each other tired beyond words

"Goodnight seaweed brain" I mumbled

"Goodnight wise girl" He replied and I knew right then that this was the man I wanted to be with forever.

**So what do you Good/ not good?  
Please Review and you might get another chapter!**

**Annabeth Everdeen01 **


	2. AN

**Hey guys sorry this is just an A/N but I wanted your opinions.**

**Do you think I should do this chapter the same but in Percy's point of view or should I do a different scene or even what happened with other couples from PJO after they got back from the party?**

**Also I got a review saying Annabeth seemed OOC I know that this isn't normally how she would behave but she was drunk and I think maybe a little lustful.**

**Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming.**

**Annabeth Everdeen01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so guys I really enjoyed writing that so I'm going to do an alternative ending and then do other chapters on what happened with other people after the party so enjoy.**

I dragged Percy upstairs where we found people going at it hard but we kept searching until we found an empty room. We pushed our way inside and our lips crashed into a passionate kiss filled with lust and need. I grinded myself into Percy's hips and felt his throbbing erection through his pants I groaned feeling an emptiness inside me. I felt Percy smirk into our kiss as pushed me down onto the window seat. He started trailing kisses up and down my jaw whilst slowly pulling off my top and unclasping my bra. His kisses went further down my body and stopped and started to work on my breast with his mouth. I moaned in pain as he continued to work on my breasts I pulled his shirt off and rubbed my hands up and down his hard six pack. His hands moved down and ripped the shorts from my body whilst I fiddled with the zipper on his pants, he pushed me backwards into the cold glass of the window and took off his pants with ease. Slowly I stood up and worked my panties down my slim legs. I stood there completely nude in front of him as he stared at my tanned figure in shock I growled at the lack of action and gently pushed one finger into my opening, I pushed in a second digit and then another before repeatedly pumping them in and out harder and faster causing me to moan and arch my back. I started to grind my hips down onto my fingers feeling them getting soaked in my juices when I got knocked off my feet and my fingers replaced by another pair. Percy ground his hand deeper into my pussy when I felt something pushing against my leg. I look down and see that Percy has pulled his boxers off allowing his hard erection to spring free. It was then I heard the bang of a door closing. I looked up and recognised Thalia and Nico with their lips attached in a full out make up session. Of course Percy chose this time to dig his finger nails into my pussy making me scream in pain and Thalia and Nico to look up. They smirked as they saw the position we were in and Thalia muttered

"Uh oh I think we interrupted something!" with Percy taking this moment to realise we had company he turned around and sighed worriedly

"Please don't tell our parents," his voice was pleading but Thalia and Nico looked at each other and then back at us

"One condition"

"What is it," I squeaked unable to talk in my normal voice. They shared another look and then said together

"We want to join in!" Percy nodded vigorously and then threw me onto the bed and I gave him a hand job and he began to moan. This I found very arousing so I took his cock in my mouth and started working it hard whilst he groaned and moaned my name. I smiled I wanted him to cum for me I wanted to taste him. I deep throated his member and started humming

"Annabeth, oh gods Annabeth I'm going to cum," I prepared myself and swallowed all his juices. He tasted delicious, Just like seaweed. Seaweed brain I thought and then screamed in surprise, releasing Percy's dick, as I felt someone's toung trace my entrance. Thalia and Nico I thought just before I was turned over and saw it was Thalia at my entrance and I felt her toung enter me I whimpered and then outright screamed as Percy bit the hardened nib of my breast. My screaming was silenced by Nico's cock in my mouth. I knew what I was supposed to do I started to give him the same treatment as Percy bobbing my head back and forth back and forth. I remembering cumming over Thalia's toung and then her presence retreated as did Nico's cock from my mouth and I felt another presence at my entrance I looked down barely able to move and saw Percy positioned there looking into my eyes as if asking for my permission. I give him a slight nod and he enters me slowly. I begin to whimper and moan and then I scream so loud the whole of Manhatten probably heard. Percy stopped and I breathed for a second before nodding for him to continue. He began to thrust in and out getting faster each time and my screams were once again stopped this time by Thalia's dripping pussy. I push my toung into her and lick her clean as Nico begins to work on my breasts again. This brings me to my climax and I cum on Percy, he too had his organasm inside me and then pulled out of me my pussy dripping. I pant and then look down feeling another presence and notice Nico about to enter me and then he thrust in me hard. He turned me other and fucked me doggy style and then pulled me on top of him and pushed every inch of his huge dick into me. I was vaguely aware of Thalia and Percy going at it across the room but then Nico recovered my attention by grinding my hips into his. I had organism after organism until finally we all collapsed onto the bed out of pure exhaustion. And this is how I Annabeth Chase lost my virginity.


End file.
